Looking In
by damageddementia
Summary: AJ Styles. Christopher Daniels. Samoa Joe. Three men, three careers, one legacy, two friendships, and something more.
1. 2002

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**This one's for Alyssa. Hope you like it, pal. No real warnings for this part.  
**

******

* * *

**

**********-A Brief Introduction-**

_Nashville, Tennessee. July 2002_

"Here." The beer was put into Allen Jones' hand, and he nodded thankfully. Christopher Daniels smiled at him, sitting by the window of the cheap motel room they shared. It was the most they could afford, between traveling from show to show for different promotions, but it had all they needed. Two beds and a roof.

The room was depressingly hot, even at night; the thin motel walls and lack of circulation made the room suffocating, especially on the humid July night. The small fan only blew hot air on the two, so they gave up on it, instead letting the natural air work it's course. They both sat by the window, the random and scarce breezes making their lives a little easier, while enjoying the beer they could afford.

"How did I do?"

"You did great, Chris." AJ popped open his beer, drinking some slowly. "Ya always do great."

"I know, I mean, I am me, but... I mean, do you think Jarrett'll want to keep me on?" Christopher Daniels was never happy with what he was doing, even at 31. He had to try a bit of everything, wrestle everywhere he could. And AJ had nothing but good things to say about Jarrett's fledgling production, so Chris decided to give NWA-TNA a shot. And from the word go, he had a great time.

"What aren't you understanding?" AJ laughed; sometimes, it was hard for Chris to remember that AJ was seven years his junior. He could wrestle with the best of them and he was a lot less hot headed then a lot of guys his age. It was what made it so easy for Chris to travel and share rooms with him as opposed to someone more his age. "Jarrett would be crazy not to keep you on. You're just fishin' now, aren't ya?"

"So what if I am? You're the one giving me what I want."

"You're a bum."

"You mean an ass, AJ?"

"I mean a _bum._"

Chris shook his head. He still couldn't get over how weird AJ was when it came to language. "Whatever. You know what this means, right? Once that ink is final, I'm going to be a member of this roster. Which means I'm taking over another roster." He patted AJ's back, seeing the look on his face. It was one of amusement and disbelief, but Chris chose to take it as a face of disappointment. "Don't be like that, there'll be a place for you. After all, the top guy needs someone to wrestle."

"Well, thanks for rememberin' me," AJ said sarcastically.

"Least I can do." Chris stretched his legs out, smiling. "Yup. One day, it'll be Christopher Daniels vs AJ Styles in the main event. TNA, ROH... everywhere we go. People will be begging us to wrestle their main event."

"Sure man. We'll have a great finish with dual Kamehamehas."

"Someone help me, I'm serious and he's being funny." Chris stood up, and then he grabbed AJ's arm. He dragged him up, waiting until AJ got the picture and stood up.

"Hey! That hurt, ya know," AJ said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You'll live." Chris held up what was left of his beer, smiling. "You, me, the main event. A match so great that Jarrett's going to piss his pants when he sees it and people will be talking about it way past our expiration dates. What do you say?"

"You, me, the main event?" AJ raised his beer and slapped it against Chris'. "If you can keep up with me, then you got yerself a deal."

"Keep up with _you_?" Chris wrapped his arm around AJ's shoulder, using the other one to bring his beer to his mouth and finish it off. Once he was done, he said, "Still trying to be funny, eh?"

* * *

**********-10 is greater than 15-**

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. October 2002_

"Man, you are one efficient bastard." Christopher Daniels said, buttoning up his shirt. He smiled over at Joe, his new associate, watching the associate tie his sneakers. "I've never seen Feinstein wet his pants like that. Trust me, you'll find yourself a nice place in ROH in no time."

Joe shrugged. He'd been around for a while, fighting where ever he could, just trying to get exposure. So, when he got a call to fight for one night against Low Ki in Ring of Honor, he accepted without hesitation. "It was that good?"

"Phenomenal. Speaking of which, where is that phenomenal asshole?"

"Who?" Joe didn't get his answer; instead, Chris walked further into the locker room. He offered no explanation to his actions, just walking away, giving Joe no idea what he was up to. Joe watched as he turned back into the showers, and decided to follow along. After all, he didn't know much anyone; just Chris. As he got to the door, Chris went to a stall and knocked.

"What?" A British accent rang out.

"Sorry, wrong stall." Chris went to the next one and knocked; this time, a more Southern accent answered.

"Occupied."

"I didn't know you knew that word," Chris said smugly. There was a silence, and Joe took the moment to mouth the question 'What's going on' to Chris. Chris put up a finger, signifying that he wanted a moment.

"Go away Chris, I'm takin' a shower."

"Yeah, well, run some water on your body and dry off. It's time to go." Chris banged on the door, telling him to hurry up, before turning to Joe. "Will you tell the man you don't want to wait here forever?" Joe was confused, but he said it anyway. He wondered who Chris was bothering and why they were waiting for him. "Hear that? Come on now Al, we're getting impatient..."

The door opened a bit, and the face of someone Joe recognized as AJ Styles peeped out. He glared at Chris, but the irritated expression seemed almost comical with the water dripping down his cheeks. "Listen bum. I'm takin' a shower. Let me take it in peace."

"Well, unless you're not taking a shower in ten seconds, I'm going in there and I'm dragging you out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"One..."

"Chris, stop playin'."

"Two..."

Joe watched the spectacle, his confusion giving way to amusement as AJ walked out of the shower at nine, a towel wrapped around his waist. "You happy now?" AJ snapped.

"Why yes I am, Al, I got what I wanted, didn't I?" He slapped AJ's back, the hand almost immediately slipping off the slick back. "Now get dressed Al, our new friend's probably tired after his great debut."

AJ's eyes turned on Joe, and his face softened to a friendlier look. Almost sympathetic, like he knew that Joe was about to face hell. "Sorry you have to deal with Chris. I'll be done in a few, just wait." He began walking towards the benches, leaving Chris and Joe alone again.

"AJ Styles, the reason a motel room only costs fifteen bucks," Chris explained, "And if you want, we can split a room three ways. Every buck counts when you travel like we do." Chris wrapped an arm around Joe's neck, letting the gesture make his offer seem sweeter. "What do you say, ten bucks for a place to stay. And we'll even give you a ride to the motel. So...?"

"You had me at ten bucks, Daniels," Joe said, cutting him off, "You know, unless you and Styles plan to rob me."

"Joe, look at you. Me and Al would have to be retarded to rob you."

A few minutes later, Joe was walking with Chris and AJ to their car. He couldn't help but be glad for the offer; using the bus was iffy, and it sometimes got you places late, but it was better than spending a ridiculous amount of money on the rental. This way, he could get to a bed quickly and still spend very little.

"So..." Chris pointed his hands at AJ. "Joe, this is Allen Jones."

"Call me AJ," AJ said, shaking Joe's hand, "And you?"

Before Joe could answer, Chris said, "You can call him Joe."

"Oh, shut up man. I know his ring name's Samoa Joe, but I wanna hear his name."

Joe laughed. "You wanna know my name?"

"Yeah, I do." They reached the rental Chris and AJ shared, and they popped open the trunk so they could throw their bags in the back. "What's your name?"

Joe grinned, wanting to see how he'd react to hearing his whole name. It was a personal game of his; counting how many attempts it took for people to give up on trying to pronounce his name. "Nuufalou Seanoa."

AJ blinked, caught off guard by the name. For a moment, it looked like he was going to attempt to repeat the name, but then he said "...I'm gonna call you Joe, okay?"

"What did I say?" Chris shouted back. He settled himself in the front seat of the car; because of AJ's age, the car was rented under Chris' name, so Chris automatically got to drive the car.

AJ laughed, shaking his head. "He's a little annoyin', but you get used to him quick Joe." AJ kept laughing as he sat in the passenger seat, getting comfortable. Joe nodded and sat in the back, in the middle of the two seats. 10 dollars a night, company... sounded good to him.

They'd talked the whole ride over; Joe only knew Chris in a professional manner, and he didn't know AJ at all, so it was a good time to get to know them. It was hard to believe they'd only known each other for six months; they were so easy with each other, so used to each other's ways, that it seemed like they had known each other their whole lives.

On the way over, they bought something quick to eat, and then they continued on to the small motel. As Chris got them a room, AJ nudged his elbow into Joe's stomach. "See that, Joe?" He said, pointing at the peeling paint on the side of the motel and the faded letters, looking more like RO D I E than ROADSIDE. "It's the glamorous life we lead."

"Practically the Marriott." Joe laughed as Chris came back, waving around a small brass key. They walked to their room and entered, looking around; it was clean enough, and it meant they had a roof over their heads. Not great, but it looked better than what the outside promised. And what could they really expect for thirty dollars a night?

"So, how're we gonna split this?" AJ asked, pointing between the two beds.

Joe shrugged, so they both looked at Chris. He scratched his chin thoughtfully, before declaring, "Last one to say bed sleeps on sheets."

"Bed."

"Bed."

"...what?"

Chris patted his hand on AJ's back, holding back a snicker at the dumbfounded look on AJ's face. "Sorry bud. Don't worry, we'll give you the quilts. It won't be so bad."

AJ looked disappointed for a moment, but then he just shrugged. "Ah well. I lost, right?" He threw his bag down on a chair, digging into it. Joe didn't say anything, just quietly accepting AJ's choice to go along with the verdict, before going into his bag to grab his shorts. He could imagine they were all as exhausted as he was, and they'd be sleeping soon anyway.

Joe watched as AJ, now in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, set the blankets up on the floor. He couldn't help but notice the look on AJ's face. He knew he wouldn't like sleeping on the floor, even with quilts, and he doubted AJ would either. "Hey, you sure you'll be alright down there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't worry 'bout me." AJ grinned back at him, grabbing a pillow off Chris' bed and putting it down. "'Sides, I'm sure you two soft bums can't handle a floor."

"Shut it." Chris threw his shirt at AJ's head, laughing as AJ threw the shirt aside, glaring at him. AJ shook his head in disgust before getting comfortable on his makeshift mattress, shifting until he managed to be somewhat comfortable. Chris and Joe got settled in their beds, and soon, they were all ready to knock out. The lights went off and Joe closed his eyes, trying to relax into the bed.

"Al?" Chris whispered, breaking the tranquil silence. Joe thought for a moment AJ was asleep, but then he responded.

"Yeah?"

"You good down there?"

"Yup. Lemme sleep, man."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Shut it, Joe's sleepin'. Don't wake the guy up."

There was a silence, and it almost seemed like Chris obeyed AJ, but then a rustle of sheets filled the room. "Get your ass up here."

"Will you just..."

"Look, either share this bed with me or sleep on the floor. Your choice, man." AJ didn't answer, so Chris added, "Look, I know your back must be killing you. Just get up here. It's not like I'm going to kill you or something like that." There was no answer again, but from the sounds, Joe was able to tell what AJ's choice was. Soon, when Joe permanently began traveling with two men he would soon call best friends, it became a routine in every motel they went to; Joe in one bed, AJ and Chris in the other.


	2. 2005

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

******

* * *

**

**_-2-_**

**-The Main Event-**

_Orlando, Florida, September 2005_

Joe's fists clenched and unclenched, watching Raven and Rhino's match come to a finish. He didn't do nervous, not after all this time, not now that he was considered one of the best wrestlers in the world. He'd been a part of five star matches now, he was a mainstay in main events... but somehow, he was nervous, right there and then.

Maybe because here he was, in TNA's first X division main event, with his two best friends.

After three years with them, he found himself alongside them in TNA as well, a bigger guy in the X division. And Christopher Daniels and AJ Styles both made sure he understood right away what the X division meant to them, what it should mean to him. And in the few months since his debut, Joe came to feel just as strongly as both of them did about TNA's X division.

And this was it's first time to shine in the main event. This match meant _everything _to him, and undoubtedly to AJ and Chris. This was their chance to establish the X division as an equal to the heavyweight division, for any and all fans who thought otherwise. This was their time to shine.

He looked around; AJ was watching the screen anxiously, nearly bouncing in his seat. His attention wasn't on Raven and Rhino though; it was definitely on their coming match. Chris must've slipped out of the room when he wasn't watching; he was no longer in his chair.

"Al."

AJ nearly jumped out of his seat. "What?"

"Where's Chris?"

AJ's eyes scanned the room. "I thought he was here..." AJ thought for a moment, trying to think where Chris would go at this time. "Chris ain't dumb. I've gotta pretty good idea where he is." Joe found himself following AJ out of the room and towards the bathroom. Sure enough, there was Christopher Daniels, bent over the running sink. His belt was between the faucet and the mirror, shining proudly.

"Hey, you gonna be sick, Chris?" Joe asked, putting his hand on Chris' back. Chris shook his head, not looking at either man.

"I'm fine." Chris took some water, splashing it into his face. He didn't sound nervous at all... in fact, he sounded more contemplative than anything."I just... just want to make sure I'm not asleep, that this is real." His head came up, and he smiled at Joe. "Are we really going on last? Are you, AJ, and I really going on last?"

Joe nodded, smiling back at him. "Yeah. It's real."

"And we kinda need ya, Mr. Champion." AJ added, picking up the belt. He carefully put it around Chris' waist, fastening it, careful not to get it caught in his robe. "We probably got a minute or two before we need to start enterin'." Chris turned around, nodding at AJ. His gaze went from Joe to AJ, nothing but pure determination on his face.

"This is our fucking night, right?"

"You know it." Joe put his hands on both his friend's arms, pushing them. "We can talk more later. Right now... we've got an arena to wow."

AJ put his hand on Chris' shoulder, squeezing it as they walked out the bathroom, propelled on by Joe's pushing. Tonight would be a night none of the men would forget for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**-A Toast-**

_Orlando, Florida, still September 2005_

"Al!" AJ turned away from Michael Shane, giving his attention to Joe. Michael told him to go ahead, assuring him that it was okay to walk away from the conversation, before AJ moved away, giving a high five to his friend. Three days before, they were anxious... they were about to walk into the ring into the most important match of their lives. But at that moment, they were done, and they were finally getting the chance to celebrate their raved match.

AJ couldn't feel exhausted after that match. His body barely ached; adrenaline still flowed through his veins, and he couldn't even think about sleeping. He knew he'd feel like crap in the morning, but the new X division champion felt _alive._ And he felt _good_. He spent most of that night awake, going over what happened with Joe and Chris. He didn't sleep until the next morning, exhaustion finally catching up with him.

Joe wrapped his arm around AJ, grinning. "Have you read some of the reports?"

"Nah man, I don't wanna get tangled up in professional opinions..."

"Then let me enlighten you," Joe interrupted. He picked up his phone and read: "Topped off with a certified match of the year candidate and what you have is simply the best damn wrestling product on the planet."

"Somebody said that? About us, about TNA?" AJ's previous stance was gone; now he leaned toward Joe, trying to read the reports with him.

"Yeah man, there's more." Joe flicked around on his phone for a moment before reading, "Fact is there is no review that could do justice in describing just how stellar this bout was." Joe squeezed AJ. "We did it man, we fucking did it!"

"Lemme see that." AJ took the phone, flipping through different web pages. He mouthed the words, unable to believe he was reading them. "Samoa Joe, AJ Styles, and Christopher Daniels get the main event spot they deserve... This was a classic 5 star match that has to be seen to be believed!" He let the words sink in before squeezing Joe back. "I can't believe this is real, man."

"You're beginning to sound like a moron. Of course it's real." Joe pulled out of the hug, smiling at his friend. Joe couldn't help but think that there was no other way he wanted this; he wouldn't trade sharing this moment with AJ and Chris for anything. "So stop questioning it. Enjoy it, champ. Before I take it from you."

"Oh shut it." AJ told Joe he'd see him in a bit, going off to grab Chris. He hadn't seen him in a while; Chris told Joe and AJ he had to do something quickly, but then he'd be right back. AJ looked through the room, searching for a bald head among the crowd, asking whoever came if they'd seen Chris, only to hear a no from each of their mouths.

_Missing again. Where the heck do you go, Daniels?_

After a few minutes of searching, suddenly, he heard his name hissed. "Al!" AJ whirled around, looking for the speaker. "Over here." His eyes finally stopped on Chris, who was by the hall to the bathrooms, waving him over. AJ grinned, making his way through the bar. As soon as AJ was in front of him, Chris grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the back.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Chris opened the last door to the left, ignoring the 'Do Not Enter' sign. All that was there was a staircase. "After you, buddy."

"We're not supposed to go up there," AJ pointed at the sign.

"Be a rebel for once." Chris motioned to the staircase again. Finally, AJ decided what the heck, and he walked up the stairs. The door fell shut, and AJ quickly made sure Chris didn't lock him in the staircase. He wouldn't put it past him; for all his intelligence, Chris wasn't above childish pranks. His fears were unfounded, though; there Chris was, right behind him, urging AJ to keep walking up.

Once at the top, AJ pushed the door up, walking onto the roof. Chris followed, closing the door quietly. "What're we doin' here?" AJ asked.

Chris chuckled, lifting up two cans of beer. AJ couldn't help but snicker too; those were about as cheap as beer gets. And he recognized them well; when he and Chris could afford nothing, it was that exact brand of beer that they lived off of. Chris handed one beer to AJ before popping his open. "A little over three years ago, you and I made a promise. Remember that?"

AJ scratched his head, confused. Three years ago? "Nah man. What're you talkin' about?"

"Oh, I'm hurt. You don't remember?" AJ shook his head, trying not to laugh as Chris feigned disappointment. "You, me, the main event?"

AJ nodded, the picture of that day in July finally coming to mind. "Oh that? If I remember correctly, we were gonna do Kamehamehas."

"No, you don't remember right. You utter failure." Chris smirked. "Come on, seriously. Don't you know I've been waiting to buy these stale ass beers again ever since we started that angle back in January? I had to look everywhere for these."

AJ smiled, popping his beer open. He had no idea that the near joking promise meant that much to him. "Alright, alright. Thanks man. I can't believe I'm about to drink this terrible beer again, but thanks."

"It wasn't so bad."

"It was all we could afford. You know we would've bought some _real _beer if we had the funds."

"Yeah, well, sometimes real beer is not needed." Chris held up his beer, holding it out to toast. "Sometimes, all we need is stale beer and real friends."

AJ's smile widened; hearing Chris call him a real friend, for some reason, made him happy. He knew that Chris was his best friend, but now he was actually hearing it, and it meant so much more. AJ pushed his can against Chris'. "To the next main event," Chris said, "And to real friends and real terrible beer."

"Hear, hear." They brought their beers up to their mouths and drank; the beer was worse than they remembered it being, but they still kept drinking it. For the memories it brought to mind, of three years in small, terrible hotel rooms. Of traveling together from the Asylum (and later the Impact Zone) to house shows to Ring of Honor shows and beyond.

Once the beers were gone and the cans lay forgotten on the rooftop, Chris snaked a hand around AJ's shoulders. "What do you say we have real beer the next time we main event? That stuff's killing me already." They both laughed at the joke, leaning into each other as they stared out at the moon.

"Three years," Chris said, breaking the short silence, "They've been good, haven't they?"

"Great. Though I have no idea why I ain't got rid of you yet."

"Oh, admit it," Chris pushed AJ gently with his free hand. "You don't know what you do without me."

"You bet. If it not for you, I'd have to pay all thirty bucks for those crappy rooms." Chris laughed, pushing AJ again. AJ shoved Chris back, laughing along with him.

"C'mon, let's go back down 'fore we get caught."

"Yeah, last thing I need is to be mistaken for a suicide jumper." Neither of them moved, though; they just stood there, still watching the moon. "What're you waiting for, AJ?"

"You man. Let's go."

"You're not moving."

"You're not either."

Later in life, neither AJ nor Chris could remember who started it, or how it started. Only thing they knew was that they were kissing, their bodies pressed together. They put their arms around each other, just pulling each other as close as possible. Neither man questioned their desire to be closer, to feel each other; they just acted on it.

Finally, they pulled away, the need for breathe overcoming their mutual want just to feel each other. Chris stared at AJ, trying to find the words to say; it was rare that Christopher Daniels ever found himself speechless, yet here he was. Staring into his best friend's eyes with absolutely no idea how to talk to him.

AJ opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He promptly closed it, waiting for Chris to speak. He could count on Chris to say something; it was practically routine. Chris always had the answer, always the perfect retort or remark. Eventually, it became clear to AJ that Chris was as confused as he was, and if AJ didn't speak, they'd stare at each other awkwardly for a long time. He couldn't fake eloquence, he knew that he probably wouldn't say something that would instantly make everything easy again, but he could at least break the silence. "What did we just do?" AJ asked softly.

Chris contemplated the question like it was the most profound one AJ ever asked. Half of him said he should just point out the obvious, that it was a kiss and AJ should be old enough to know what a kiss is by now, but that wasn't the question. It was more loaded than just 'what did we do physically', and Chris knew it. He could attempt to explain how much the past three years of sleeping in a room with AJ, whether next to him or in separate beds, traveling with him, and working with him meant to him, but he doubted he had the ability to at that moment.

_Speak, idiot. Say something._

"I don't know," Chris answered honestly, "Let's go back downstairs... we can talk about this later, okay?" AJ nodded, turning around and walking for the stairs. As he carefully descended, he said nothing about Chris' hands on his shoulders, but feeling Chris against him was comforting. Especially since a big part of him wished they were back on the roof, tangled in each other.

They'd find Joe, and the three of them would have another drink together. They'd talk and they'd laugh until they saw fit to return to their beds. It wouldn't be until the next morning that AJ would find himself staring at Chris, sitting together in the car, out of the way of any person who possibly knew them, for some semblance of privacy. AJ would be sitting in the passenger's seat, and Chris' hands would be gripping the steering wheel, quietly talking, both of them trying to figure out what the heck happened.

And what the heck was going to happen next.


	3. 2006

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

******

* * *

**

**-Outside-**

_Orlando, Florida, July 2006_

Joe quietly sat by the door of the hotel. Each time the door opened, he looked to it, expecting Kazarian to walk through at any moment. He couldn't count the amount of times Kazarian was late on him now; he got so caught up in his girlfriend sometimes that Joe would wait in the lobby for ages before the idiot came running up the stairs, apologizing, telling him to next time buy the room on his own and he'd pay him back later.

But Joe knew Kaz. If they didn't get the room thing straight right away, he'd never see Kazarian's half of the pay. It wasn't that Frankie Kazarian was a bad guy he just had a tendency to be forgetful. And when that happened, Joe would spend money he could be using anywhere else in his life. He was doing pretty well now, and it wouldn't be the end of the world, but he didn't like using his money to cover for a friend over and over again.

His phone rang, and he sighed, looking at Kaz's name flash on his screen. He answered the phone, saying, "Where the fuck are you?"

"Actually, Joe, I can't room with you this time," Kaz began to explain, sounding apologetic, "Sorry, I kinda..."

"Let me guess. You're rooming with her." He should've known.

"Well, yeah. You understand, right?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Sure. Go get lucky, pal."

"Thanks." Joe hung up without a goodbye. He couldn't help but curse Frankie Kazarian; if he had said something earlier, he could've gotten someone else to room with him. By now, everyone probably already had a roommate, and Joe really didn't want to spring for a room on his own. Finally, he decided to ask some old friends if he could spring with them. After all, it's not like they've never roomed together.

He pulled out his phone again, dialing a familiar number. "_Hey, Joe. What're you up to_?"

"Hey. Actually, I've got a bit of an issue with rooming. I was hoping that you and Chris could let me stay with you guys tonight?"

"_No_." Joe snickered; leave it to Christopher Daniels to answer when no one was even talking to him.

"_Don't listen to him_,_ man. Of course you can room with us. You at the Best Western, right?"_

"Yeah. What room are you guys in?"

_"315."_

_"Tell him that he better cough up a third of the room."_

He could just imagine AJ's face, amused by the whole situation. He was probably shaking his head too, as if Joe could see him say no to Chris. _"Just come upstairs, Joe."_

"I'll be right there." He hung up, shaking his head. It had been a long time since he'd shared a room with AJ and Chris; they stood together because they were a tag team, and Joe roomed with Kaz because he was pretty cool with the guy, and it allowed Bentley and Devine to room together. It evened out. But Kaz wasn't AJ and Chris. Joe had spent three years in the same room as those two during Ring of Honor shows, and when he was new to TNA, he shared a room with them for the first few months before shunting from roommate to roommate, feeling guilty every time he put AJ and Chris in the same bed.

And he was about to ask them to do it again.

He knocked on the door, soon being let in by Chris. Joe pulled ten dollars out of his wallet and slapped it into Chris' hands. "There. My third."

Chris stared at the money like it was foreign and held it up, almost in disgust. "What do you think this is, the Roadside? Man, this is 80 bucks a night."

"Well, three doesn't go into 80, so you get ten bucks." Joe pushed past Chris, throwing his bag by his and AJ's before moving over to the beds. AJ was laying on one, nodding at him, and Joe nodded back.

"How you been, buddy?"

"Good. You?"

"Life's been pretty good, man."

Chris sat next to AJ, nudging his friend back so he could sit. "So, what brings you to our door?"

Joe shrugged. "Kaz ditched for a pair of tits. Can't say I wouldn't do the same."

"What, you'd ditch me for a girl?" Chris asked.

"Flat second, man. She has a snatch. All you have is Al." AJ grabbed a pillow and threw it at Joe's head, making Chris laugh. "You laugh now, man, but I'm not giving this pillow back."

"We'll see about that." AJ stretched out of the bed, smiling softly. "Just like old times, huh?"

Joe nodded, but then he remembered how this worked. Two beds, three men. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the old routine was the best way to split the beds. Joe knew he was bigger than AJ and Chris, and this way was the most comfortable route for the three of them. But he still felt bad whenever he'd wake up and see AJ and Chris rolled off to sides, or accidentally kicking the other, or something. Especially back when they were rooming together in the early Ring of Honor days, knowing that, when the two of them went back to Tennessee, they got their own beds. He couldn't help but feel like an huge nuisance.

"You're fine with that? Going back to the old times?"

"Of course man, we did let you come here, right?" AJ laughed. "It's been a while, man. Ever since Chris n'me began teamin', we've been seein' ya a whole lot less. And it's good to see ya."

"That's not what I mean."

"Oh, shut up. Al and I can share a bed for _one _night." Chris reached over, grabbing AJ's leg, shaking it. "I'll just kick him off the bed when he's asleep."

"Screw you, Chris."

"Screw your mom, Al."

A pizza and a few hours later, Joe was laying on the bed, pretty complacent with the world. He'd forgotten how much different it was, rooming with his two best friends over rooming with Kazarian. He liked Kaz well enough, sure, but it wasn't like Kaz was there, when they drove from inn to motel to inn looking for a place they could afford under their salaries. They'd really bonded over not only wrestling, but not having enough money to do much else but keep up with their bills and travel to different venues.

Chris was still getting changed into something more comfortable, leaving Joe in the room with AJ. Some sitcom Joe didn't really know was on the television set, and he couldn't get into it. Instead, he turned to AJ. "So Al, what've you been up to?"

"Same old. Workin', sleepin', tryin' to find time to whoop butt in Halo. You?"

"Same. And I think I whooped your ass, last time we played Halo."

"You think wrong."

"You want me to school you, Styles?"

"School _me_?"

"What, I gotta say it again?"

AJ was about ready to answer the best way he knew how: taking out his XBox and reminding Joe of his superior skill. He didn't need much reason to pull his XBox out of his bag; he loved it, and every game he had for it. And being challenged like that was the best invitation. But, before he could reply or even suggest a round of Slayer, a laugh interrupted him. Both men turned around, watching as Chris walked over. "I leave for a few minutes, and you two are already at each others' throats."

"We mean it in the nicest of ways."

Chris climbed into the bed, telling AJ to shove over. Once the two managed to work themselves into a comfortable arrangement, Chris said, "Hey Al. You drool, you die."

"Shut up, you kick."

"I do that on purpose. For space. You drool because you can't help yourself."

Joe laughed, listening to them go back and forth about who was the worse person to sleep with. AJ and Chris kept bickering for a while, but then AJ reached out and pinched Chris' arm, effectively ending the argument.

"Very mature, AJ." Chris rubbed his arm, letting AJ enjoy his victory, before he reached out and pinched the skin on the side of his neck. The yelp AJ let out made Chris reach out and pinch the top of his arm, wanting to feel victorious again.

"Hey, stop that!" Chris didn't heed the words, instead pinching any part of AJ's arm he could reach. "C'mon man! Alright, alright... I give!" AJ tapped against the bed and Chris moved away, smiling victoriously.

"Very mature, Chris," AJ said mockingly.

"I'm sharing a bed with you. I don't need to be mature." Chris scratched his chin for a moment, thinking. "Hey, you tapped out pretty fast, maybe that'll work against Storm and Harris!"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I am hilarious. You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of _you_?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Joe's smile slowly faded, watching the whole exchange. It was like both men forgot he existed, just going back and forth with each other, teasing and joking. Every time Joe tried to say something, reinsert himself back into the conversation, AJ or Chris beat him to the punch. When he thought back to the old times, suddenly he remembered that this happened a lot. AJ and Chris would get into their own world, talking about working at TNA and Tennessee and then spiraling off into sillier topics. They weren't speaking their own language anymore, but by then Joe no longer even made an effort to talk to them.

And right then he wished that Frankie Kazarian wouldn't have stood him up. Even though AJ and Chris understood him better, and they were friends longer... it was obvious that AJ and Chris understood _each other _better than anyone else in the world, and Joe couldn't begin to touch what they had. He'd always been second best in their eyes, and there was no sign of that changing.

Finally, he turned over onto his side, facing the wall instead of his best friends. He pulled the blanket over himself before reaching for his lamp, shutting it off. Might as well get some sleep rather than watch AJ and Chris buddy around alone.

"You're goin' to bed, man?" AJ called out. He knew the answer, but he still asked anyway.

"Yeah."

AJ shrugged, picking up the remote and shutting off the television. If Joe was going to sleep, maybe it would be best for all of them to turn in; he didn't want to disturb Joe when he was trying to rest.

"What if I was watching that?"

"Shut up Chris. We should fall out anyway." AJ looked at Joe's back, smiling. "Night, Joe."

"Night, Al. Night, Chris."

"What, are we going to say night to each other like Jim Bob and Mary Ellen for the next three hours? Just go to bed." The lamp on AJ and Chris' side went off, and Joe closed his eyes. Hopefully AJ and Chris would go to bed sooner rather than later. For the next few minutes, there was nothing but quiet. Soft snoring eventually filled the room, signifying that Joe had fallen asleep.

"Hey?" Unsure if AJ was asleep or awake, Chris said the one word. Sending it out like a trail balloon, hoping that he'd get an answer.

AJ turned around, trying to look at Chris in the darkness. He could see an outline of his body and his eyes, but not much else. "Yeah?"

Chris put his hand out, landing on AJ's shoulder. He trailed it upwards, feeling around until he found AJ's cheek. He rested it there, wishing he could see AJ. Even though they bought a room with two beds, and even though they planned on it being just the two of them... they still would've ended up on the same bed. In this exact position. The same way they have for the past year.

"Goodnight," Chris whispered. It wasn't what he wanted to say. And heck, stopping at touching his cheek wasn't what he wanted to do. But what he wanted was private, something he didn't want to share with anyone but AJ. So he'd wait. Besides, he was pretty sure AJ knew exactly what Chris really wanted to do.

And somewhere in the dark, he was sure AJ was smiling at him. Thinking about the same things he was thinking about, what they would do if and when they were alone.

"Night."


	4. 2009

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I wanted to finish something, and the thing I was aiming for refused to end. 4000 words later, that fic wasn't done, so I needed a break and tried this one. Who would've known this would go quicker? :) I want to finish fics, because I haven't been doing that lately, and this one's the (second) closest to finishing. If I can turn one fic from in-progress to complete by the end of September, I will be a success.  
**

**A/N- this is, despite the fact it's been broken up into chapters, a pentaptych. That means each story can be read separately as their own, but are still connected. (more connected than the tetraptych I did anyway)  
**

******

* * *

**

**-Circling Around-**

_Orlando, Florida, September 2009_

Joe moved the towel away from his face, checking if any remaining sign of the stupid tattoo. To his displeasure, there were still a few smudges left. He brought the towel up to his face again, practically scrubbing away any trace of the tribal ink. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was playing this stupid gimmick. Between looking like some stereotype on the front of a DVD that some perfectly American hero was going to slay two hours in and having to have the paint carefully applied before each and every show, Joe couldn't stand his heel turn.

But this part of his heel run was a lot better than being Kurt Angle's lackey and wondering if Taz was still his 'mentor' or not. It was so unbearably stupid; he couldn't keep up with his own storyline anymore, not since he betrayed AJ during the King of the Mountain match. Which also made no sense to him. But then again, he was X division champion, he was pretty damn accomplished, and he was able to feud with one of his best friends. He'd take the bad with the good. Complaining was for people who couldn't do better.

As soon as his face was clean again, he walked through backstage, searching around until he found Daniels. He found him in front of the monitor, his eyes focused on the action in the world title match. Matt Morgan was lifting AJ up with ease, holding him up to increase anticipation. "Yo, Chris!" Chris turned his head the wrong way, seeing nothing while Joe tapped his other shoulder. Chris whirled all the way around, facing Joe, shaking his head in amusement.

"Very funny."

"I know it is." Joe looked him up and down; Chris was still in his blue tights, shirtless. They'd finished their match over an hour ago, yet he hadn't even bothered to change out of his sweaty tights. It was nothing like the immaculate man Joe knew. "Why haven't you gotten changed? Sabin and Shelley stole your clothes again?"

"It was them? I knew it." Chris nodded, cataloging the information at the back of his mind, putting 'destroy Sabin and Shelley' on his to-do list. "Oh, and I talked to Jeff a while back... the men in the back think it'd be a good idea for me to run out during AJ's celebration, congratulate him first." Chris stretched out. "It's like they're taking forever..."

"You going out there?"

"Yeah. They say having his best friend out there will..." Chris trailed off, realizing what he said. Joe's face didn't give anything away, but somehow, Chris knew. And Joe knew he knew. "Look. I know. But you're a heel, and AJ and I have been teaming on and off since Lockdown. It just makes more sense."

"Chris, it's alright. I get it. You're the good guy, I'm not." Joe smiled as best as he could; it still kind of stung, hearing Chris call himself AJ's best friend. He knew it was true, but last thing he needed was to hear it from Chris' mouth. "Just tell AJ I'm back here cheering my ass off for him."

"That's a lot of ass to cheer off."

"...was that really necessary, Chris?"

"No. But it was funny, huh?"

"Screw you," Joe said, grabbing Chris around the neck and pulling him over. He started rubbing his knuckles into Chris' head, trying to bug him. Chris struggled, pushing, twisting, and turning until he got out of Joe's grasp. He stood back up, rubbing his head, genuinely irritated.

"You suck, man."

After a while more of Joe and Chris horsing around, the match was beginning to get to it's end. "Oh shit, I should go before it gets too late. See you afterwards, right?"

"Most definitely. Hit me up when you guys are ready to go." Chris waved before running off, trying to make the ring before the fans swarmed AJ. Joe snickered, half wishing he was running out there with Chris. But Joe understood the logic, so he refused to dwell on it.

The celebration was nice; AJ was genuinely thrilled, and it showed on the monitor. Joe couldn't help but smile; AJ deserved it, and he was happy to see his friend's efforts pay off. Soon Chris joined him, and then the crowd began to run in; the victory party was complete. Joe applauded, laughing as Chris told some fans to help him lift up AJ.

He would've given anything right then and there to celebrate with Chris and AJ.

* * *

"How're you feeling, Al?" Chris asked, walking alongside him. He kept studying his friend, searching for any sign that AJ might need help getting to the back. AJ wouldn't say anything, so he knew he would have to drag it out of him.

AJ shook his head, smiling. "M'perfect, man. Might not be later, but right now, m'perfect." He held up his title, watching it adoringly. The only thing that was wrong with the picture was the words Kurt Angle on the nameplate, but that would be fixed soon enough. That was _his _title, _his _championship. He was the champion. And there was always a feeling of elation, no matter what belt he won, when he became champion; it meant TNA trusted him enough to lead the division. And there was nothing he loved more than having that trust, than being the man they counted on.

"That was incredible," Chris wrapped his arm around AJ's shoulders, holding him. "You were incredible. So, now that you're TNA champion, what's next...? oh, and if you say 'I'm going to Disney World', I will have to kill you."

AJ laughed, shaking his head. "I was thinkin' about a big ol' juicy steak," he said, making his arms into the size of a pizza pie, "The juice drippin' in my mouth, bitin' down on the tender meat..." Chris laughed, and AJ stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"A story for a later day, man."

"C'mon, just say it."

"You really want me to say it?"

"I said 'say it', didn't I?"

"Well..." Chris leaned his head in, whispering the next words in AJ's ear. "If you want, you can bite down on my tender meat." It took a minute for the meaning of the words to fully register, but once they did, AJ shoved Chris away.

"You're sick."

"You like it." Chris reached out, grabbing AJ's shoulder and pulling him back towards him. "Come on, you know I'm joking. Let's get changed so we can get you that steak."

They made their way to the back, to their bags, changing out of their clothes. They could hear the sound of the shower in the background; seemed like people were still back there. As AJ pulled his towel out of his bag, preparing for a shower, Chris suddenly said, "Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you're fine?" AJ turned around, seeing the genuine concern in Chris' face. He smiled softly, nodding, trying to give Chris some peace of mind.

"Promise, if I wasn't, I'd tell ya."

Chris brought a hand up, resting it on AJ's cheek. Warm, filled with any encouragement AJ might need if he actually was hiding something from Chris. A small smile passed between them, a show of mutual understanding. They could've been anywhere then; neither of them cared that they were both half naked, in a locker room that anyone could come into, including the men currently in the showers. "It looked like you took a few bad hits, out there. Just want to make sure you aren't hurt."

"I did. And I am, but... it's not bad, ya know?"

Chris nodded. He did know; years of wrestling taught him the difference between real pain, the pain you have to nurse and tend to, and the kind of pain that just reminded a man he was alive. Sure that no one was around, and prompted on by the moment, Chris moved forward, laying a quick kiss on AJ's lips. Even four years later, the small show of affection still spoke louder than any words Chris could offer. A simple message: _I care, and I'm here for you._

"Go get your damn shower." Chris gently slapped AJ's cheek, reverting back to the playful nature he had before. AJ shook his head, laughing, walking to the showers without another word. "And I'm timing you Jones, a second over five minutes and I'm dragging your ass out!"

"I'll be quick!" He shouted behind him.

Chris shook his head, unable to hold back a grin. AJ was something else. Maybe he deserved an extra minute or two in the shower after everything he'd gone through that night. Or maybe Chris should just go in there a minute early and drag him out anyway. Waiting was for people who weren't Christopher Daniels, and didn't have the power to force their friends to run on his time.

His mind went off to being in that ring, under the confetti with AJ. He hoped one day, right in the middle in the Impact Zone, AJ could return the favor. When it was Chris' turn to carry the belt. You know, unless his time was soon coming and he'd be the one to dethrone AJ. He couldn't decide what sounded better, celebrating with or wrestling against AJ.

And that's when he remembered he was standing there pantsless.

As soon as he remedied his clothes issue, he sat on the bench, waiting for AJ. He pulled out his phone, texting Joe, telling him they would meet in the parking lot in a few minutes. And to bring his stomach, of course. He was sure there was a fat joke in those lines, but he was relaxed enough to let it go. He chuckled; letting AJ take his time in the shower, not taunting Joe? He must've been sick.

He'd seen Matt Morgan and Steve Borden leave the showers before AJ came back, but it was way before Chris could get too frustrated with waiting. AJ quickly began pulling on his clothes, excited about getting his hands on some food. Neither of them said anything, just grabbing up their things and walking out of the room. "So, Joe comin'?" AJ asked, "Or he got a date I don't know about?"

"I texted him. Unless Kaz forgot his key again, I'm pretty sure Joe's gonna meet us."

"...you know, chances are, Kaz forgot his key again. Kaz always forgets his key."

"I'm going to be optimistic for once and hope Kaz has grown enough to remember a simple piece of plastic." Chris threw his arm around AJ's shoulders, both men laughing at the situation. They were on top of the world, high off their friendship, their work, and their accomplishments.


	5. 2010

**The fifth and final part. I wanted each to tie together but still be separate, but it seems they were all culminating to this one. Thanks for sticking around, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Looking In-**

_Orlando, Florida, April 2010_

All things come to an end. Allen Jones knew this for a fact. You came to a city, you left it. You fell asleep in one time zone, you woke up landing in another. Everything that started would inevitably end. And he knew his title reign _would _end, the fact that it ended was never the problem. AJ was prepared to drop it ever since Destination X. What he wasn't prepared for was who he lost it to and how he lost it.

With Elijah's medical issues, the momentum on him would have to be cut in favor of a healthier candidate. AJ had no idea who was next in line, but he figured he'd drop the belt at Sacrifice, get his rematch, and then just circle around (but never breach) the title picture. Instead, he was told he'd lose it the very day after his match, to a person who would become number one contender the exact same day.

Some people called him a baby. Others nodded sympathetically, understanding his frustration. But in AJ's mind, that didn't excuse his behavior at the end of that taping. As he lay in his bed, staring at the sent email page, he reminded himself to apologize to a bunch of people in the morning. He prided himself on a certain professionalism that he should always uphold, no matter what the circumstance, and that night, he was anything but.

AJ clicked over to the sent page, reading over the email he sent to Chris. AJ longed to be able to talk to Chris about his worries face to face, like they normally would, but the different schedules cut their face time drastically. He was lucky to get a reply sometimes; it was the easiest form of communication between them. He could call, but usually, he got a voice mail, and he hated talking to an answering machine.

All things come to an end, even the things you never imagined ending. Like Chris' run in TNA.

It was a terrible night. AJ could still remember Kaz telling him that Chris wanted to see him, and how _sad _Kaz looked saying it. He remembered Chris' face when he finally got into the same room as him. What bugged him the most about it was how blank Chris' face was. After about eight years of friendship, and what they had the last four years, AJ learned that Christopher Daniels never showed the world when he was truly upset. Instead, he became unreadable, stoic. It seemed that, to Chris, if he pretended he didn't feel the pain, the pain wasn't truly real. Chris explained his not quite release, how Dixie wanted to pay him on a performance basis instead of giving him a solid contract (which also paid less), and how he turned it down.

Chris wasn't loyal enough to the company to take an insult like that. Less security, less pay? Chris was sure (and AJ couldn't help but agree) that Dixie only did this to him because she thought that the sentimental value TNA offered would be enough to make him mindlessly stay. As much as Chris loved his job, but he had to make a stand; if Dixie wasn't going to treat him like she wanted him, then he wouldn't stay.

AJ understood all of Chris' reasons for leaving, and thought he was right. But still. He wished seeing Chris didn't mean trying to figure out around ROH and TNA schedules. He'd gotten so used to always having Chris nearby, working with him and spending his free time with him, that it felt wrong not having him there anymore.

He clicked the inbox button, knowing that, even if Chris was at his computer, the chances that he wrote a response and sent it already were pretty near impossible. But he still checked.

Nothing.

He knew that would be the case, but he was still disappointed.

He laid the laptop on the bedside table, closing it. He was certain that if he could manage to fall asleep, Chris would send a reply by morning, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. All he thought about was the general fear from some of the guys he'd worked with for years, how he reacted to the title change, and the day Chris was released.

That's when people really got afraid. If Christopher Daniels could get released, others thought it was just a matter of time. Rumors spread that Alex Shelley called up a few of his friends outside of TNA, asking them about spots he could get at other promotions. Kazarian felt secure as the X division champion, but once that changed, he started asking everyone obsessively how he was doing in the ring. AJ had even been asked a couple of times to push for a feud between himself and another TNA wrestler; in their eyes, the only one who was safe was AJ, and if they were feuding with him, they'd also be safe.

_Safe. _The word made AJ laugh. He wasn't sure what that meant anymore.

He'd probably checked his email about four times in the next 15 minutes. The first three times, there were no new messages, but the fourth time there was. He'd gotten excited until he saw it was an email from Gamestop about savings. He didn't even notice the door opening, or the Samoan in the doorway.

Joe was almost shocked to see the light on and a person in the room. In all his time rooming with Kazarian, either Kaz would leave his key and bang on the door at one in the morning, or Kaz would tell him that he and Traci had 'plans' and he wouldn't be there at all. He was used to empty rooms, or dark rooms with a sleeping form he'd try not to bother. With all the changes between when he was last regularly touring until his return that day, suddenly, Joe found himself sharing with AJ again. It had been a while, and it was definitely different.

For one thing, AJ had his own bed. And it was just the two of them. Two things Joe couldn't remember ever happening in the course of their friendship.

"You left kinda quick, man." Joe threw his bag in the corner, the sound finally getting AJ's attention. He rolled over, his mind no longer contemplating whether or not he should check the laptop again, facing Joe. Joe stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend, but he came up short. Instead, he just asked.

"What happened?"

"Nothin'. Just tired."

Joe raised an eyebrow, not fully believing the excuse, but taking it anyway. So much was different after his injury. He only just came back, but already everything seemed off. It was as if he went on a trip, came back home, and found his furniture rearranged. Everything was still technically the same, but it didn't feel like home.

"You wanna talk?"

"Nah. Just gonna get some sleep. Thanks anyway."

"Yeah, no problem." Joe watched AJ quietly, still worried, unsure of what to make of his attitude. He seemed preoccupied with something. Finally, he took a shot in the dark, hoping it'd work. "You know Al, you were gonna lose it sometime. And it was a pretty damn good match."

"What...? Oh. Yeah, I know." AJ turned back to the computer, opening it, focusing on the screen. Joe shook his head, thinking _whatever. _He'd tried.

In the time it took Joe to change into something more comfortable, AJ picked the computer up from the bedside table only to place the computer back down seconds later at least three different times. The third time, Joe sat on the bed, trying to peer over at what he was looking at. "You waitin' for something?" Joe asked, nodding at the computer. He'd seen the Yahoo! Mail screen, deciding that AJ was expecting an email.

"Yeah." He didn't expound, leaving it at the one word.

"Uh huh, cool. So... that all you can say?"

"What?"

"Yeah. Nah. Is that all you can say?"

AJ stared at him, unable to figure out where that question came from. Finally, he said, "Do we have a problem, man?"

"_Nah,_" Joe said, mimicking the way AJ said it before.

"What's wrong with you?" Joe could tell AJ was getting angrier, but he didn't care. It was better than being blatantly ignored by someone he'd traveled everywhere with for eight years. He turned to face AJ completely, feeling something between anger and concern.

"What's wrong with _you_, AJ? You leave the Impact Zone in a rush- and don't try that tired bullshit again, I'm looking at you right now and you look pretty damn awake- ignoring everyone, and now you're right here looking like you want to say something. So say it. What's wrong?"

"I already told ya, nothing's wrong!"

"Then why are you yelling? Why are you getting defensive?"

"I'm not gettin' defensive; there's nothing to defend. Now let it go, Joe." AJ shot a warning glare at Joe, but Joe just glared back. Not intimidated by his old friend, especially not when he was so obviously lying.

"No."

"Let it go."

"No."

"Joe, nothing's wrong. Let. It. Go."

Joe shook his head. "You're full of shit, Al." He turned away, facing upward, talking towards the ceiling instead of AJ. "I bet you'd tell _Chris _there's nothing wrong too, right?"

"Shut it."

"That's it, right? I'm not Chris so I can't help you, right?"

"Don't bring Chris into this."

"What, no need to hide it. You trust Chris way more than you trust me. It's not a secret."

"I never said that..."

"I mean, what do you need from me when you have Christopher Daniels, right?"

"Will you stop it?"

"Did you ever trust me at all, Al?"

When did it become about him, Joe wondered. How did he turn an attempt to help AJ into his own issues, his own longstanding insecurities? Maybe he let it fester too long; he stood too long watching quietly, looking in on a relationship he wanted to be apart of, but never took the initiative to try. He just always wondered why, instead of doing something about it.

Maybe it was his fault he could never touch the kind of friendship AJ and Chris had.

AJ stood up, moving over to Joe's bed, sitting next to him. Any anger he had before was gone, replaced with a concern for someone he genuinely cared about. He put an arm around Joe's shoulders, saying "Of course I did... and do. Joe, you're my best friend."

"Then talk to me, Al. Way you look... it's really bugging me, and I want to help you. Come on. Just talk to me."

AJ nodded. "Alright. Alright." He stood quiet for a moment, just gathering his thoughts. About Chris, about the future, about losing friends and watching your work crumble beneath you. And suddenly, he was telling it all to Joe. Everything he put into his email to Chris, leaving out one small detail. Still, he told Joe more than he'd told anyone in the past few months. He was just as scared as Alex, as Kaz, and as every wrestler who came up to him and requested he feud with them.

Five years ago that coming September, AJ was in the most important match of his career, and it was possibly the most important match in TNA history. It was an X division match. It was the main event. He and his two best friends brought that division to the main event. And five years later, here it was, the house they built, dying. Five years ago, there he was, alongside Christopher Daniels, living out the promise two independent wrestlers made in a cheap motel room in 2002. And five years later, they were in separate promotions, leading almost separate lives. Struggling to even see one another anymore.

He was afraid that the life he got accustomed to was over, and he could do nothing about it.

"And it just... sucks, you know?" AJ concluded, "And I wake up every mornin' and think... this is it. _This _is what you worked so hard for." Sometime during AJ's explanation, Joe put his arm around his back, holding AJ as well, trying to make the admission easier on him. But he also used it to make it easier on himself; he shared so many of those fears, those regrets. For a while, he tried to contemplate what he could possibly say to help him, but eventually, he realized he had nothing.

He wondered if Chris would know what to say.

He decided to say nothing, just letting the embrace do what his words couldn't seem to. AJ didn't try to say anything else either; just putting all his worries out like that helped take some of the weight off his stomach. After a while in the embrace, AJ pulled away, moving over to his bed. "M'going to bed." He turned around, giving Joe an empty smile. "Thanks... for listening."

"Anytime, Al. Night." AJ nodded before crawling into bed, getting under the blanket and turning off the light on his side of the room. Joe watched him, not sure if he actually fell asleep, but still keeping quiet anyway. He didn't want to bug him, not when he obviously had so much on his mind. All he wanted was to do something to make his friend happy again. But he knew he wasn't the friend he needed.

"Sorry." Joe looked over to AJ; he wasn't moving, but he knew it came from him.

"For what?"

"For makin' you feel like that. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He could probably think of plenty of reasons, most of them going back to his own issues. They seemed so inconsequential now, especially after everything AJ said, but now that he asked, he was thinking about them. "Don't know."

There was a silence, and then AJ said, "I meant it. You're my best friend. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I was being stupid."

And just like he didn't buy AJ's excuses earlier, he knew AJ didn't buy his then. "If you ever wanna talk…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know where to find you." He couldn't help the smile. "I thought you were going to sleep?"


End file.
